My Life
by Demon Goddes Usagi
Summary: She did everything the Fates and Destiny planned for her. Now shes going to do things her way for the life she never got to finish living. She was taking something back that was stolen long ago. Her freedom and happiness.
1. Chapter 1

My Life.  
  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi,   
  
DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of. Dragon Ball Z doesn't either it   
  
belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and some other companies. I also don't own   
  
the shows that I will make a reference to later in the story.  
  
  
  
Author's note: This is the preview and prologue of some of the rewriting I'm   
  
doing and will be short. I also will be changing some of my plot. Those who don't know   
  
what I'm talking about don't worry 'bout it k. Now on to the story!  
  
* This means a different place.  
  
~ This means time pasted by  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
  
It was her fate to became a warrior, to give up her rights as a normal teenage   
  
girl, and to fight for a world that knew nothing about her existent. It was her destiny to   
  
get married to someone she didn't know or love even though they grew to be close   
  
friends and to rule over the solar system. It gave her pleasure to give birth to a beautiful   
  
daughter, to see that she grew up to be a lady and to make thoughs less fortune then her   
  
happy. It was her pain that she felt when she watched her loved ones, her people, and   
  
her world die. To be alone in the world and watch it from afar as it rebuilt itself   
  
and not have the acknowledgment of her present. It was her happiness that come back to   
  
life when she visited the people who did found out of her existent and lift their spirits   
  
when they were down and they would lift theirs. To know that it was their happiness that   
  
slowly eased away her pain as she met more people and shared her life-long story with   
  
them. To find that having a selfish wish to be normal like they were and believed that   
  
she shouldn't have be handed such a cruel fate and destiny was not a crime. To not have   
  
her freedom to do as she pleased. To know that one-day it was her happiness that would   
  
give her the freedom that she had longed for. It was her freedom that made the last   
  
Immortal Senshi into the young carefree girl she once was before the Sisters changed   
  
her life, making it a living Hell. Now it was her time to make her own life as she wanted   
  
to, and she would start by taking the freedom that she longed for. She would start the life   
  
she always wanted right now.   
  
  
{I'll be back. I'll be back and I hope it's sometime soon.}   
  
  
I hoped you enjoyed it even though it was short. Let me know how it was in a review or   
  
E-mail. My E-mail address is Sailor_Goddess_Selena@yahoo.com   
  
Sailor Goddess Selena.  
  
Posted Tuesday,February 12,2002 on FanFiction.Net 


	2. Chapter 2

My Life  
  
  
  
Disclaimer   
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi,   
  
DIC, and some other companies that I don't know of. Dragon Ball Z doesn't either it   
  
belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and some other companies. I also don't   
  
own the shows that I will make a reference to in the story.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
This will be a mult-crossover fanfiction but the main crossover I focusing on is   
  
Dragon Ball Z. Those who want to know what all I'm crossing over can e-mail me, leave   
  
your e-mail in your review (if you do review) or if your clueless to what I'm talking about.   
  
Those who e-mail me please put My Life Crossover in the subject line so that I will open   
  
it and reply to you because as I said before if I don't know who its from or what it is I   
  
want open it I'll delete it or just ignore it. Another thing it has been about two thousand   
  
years after the Final Battle with Chaos and three thousand years after the fall of the Moon   
  
Kingdom. Now on to the story!  
  
  
* This means a different place.  
  
~ This means time pasted by  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
^ Someone from a different cartoon or anime  
  
  
  
  
  
  
My Life Chapter Two  
  
  
{Phoenix. A simple, yet, beautiful explanation of my life. A symbol that shows my life   
  
goes on after everyone is gone. I should have been named Phoenix instead of Usagi my   
  
life isn't anything like a rabbit's. But then again names don't always suit the person.}  
  
  
  
{My little damned universe. There's no one or thing to talk to. Maybe I should have   
  
taken Grandma T's and the others ideas for a little get away trip. Hai I should have. Lets   
  
see if they'll still up for that offer.}  
  
  
"Puck ^."  
  
  
A small gray portal appears before Usagi and a man jumped out.   
  
  
"Hai, Hime?"  
  
  
"I want you to take a message to my grandmother, the Lady of Alavon^. Ask her if she   
  
and the others are still up to that offer that they offered me. Come back and tell me her   
  
answer and what all that she said about me coming to visit."  
  
  
"Is that all that you wish of me Hime?"  
  
  
"There are a couple of things."  
  
  
"And what are they Hime?"  
  
  
"Do not call me Hime any more call me...{hmm...what should I have him call me... I don't   
  
want him to call me Serenity or Cosmos.} Just call me Usagi, Puck"  
  
  
"Hai Hi...Usagi."  
  
  
"If my grandmother says yes tell her to have me a room set up in the west garden of   
  
illusion in castle for me with all the necessary things for a make over."  
  
  
"Hai Usagi."  
  
Stepping back into the portal that he came out of Puck disappeared.  
  
  
****************************At the Castle******************************************  
  
  
"Do you mean to tell me that she IS willing take to take me and the others up   
  
on the offer I made to her two thousand years ago and that you don't drug her or   
  
anything Puck?" a woman asked Puck. " Because you always did have a big crush on her   
  
plus she was your partner in crime when you to where little.  
  
  
Scouring he replied "Hai Lady Titania^."  
  
  
"What are you standing here for then? Puck go and tell her that she is welcome to come   
  
to the Castle any time that she wishes, bring anyone with her if she wants and that her   
  
room will be ready upon her arrive. I wonder what she has been doing for the last one   
  
thousand years. Are you still here Puck? Go and tell her what I have decided!"  
  
  
"Hai Lady Titania."   
  
  
Puck faded from the room ask Lady Titania hurriedly walked out the room to set up the   
  
rooms for her granddaughter and friends if she brought any with her...  
  
  
************************************Back with Usagi*********************************  
  
  
"You know if you keep standing out here in this weather you're going to catch cold?"  
  
Without turning around Usagi replied to the voice that had spoken to her.  
  
  
"What are you talking about Puck? You know that there haven't been any storms on   
  
Earth for the last millennium."   
  
  
Usagi walked away from him but stopped when she felt that she was starting to get wet.   
  
  
" No offense or anything but since you been mopping about their deaths you hadn't   
  
noticed that Earth is starting to heal itself. At the rate that the healing is occurring it   
  
should be full of human life with the next five or six millenniums."  
  
  
" That too long to wait. But then again that's all I do now. I was always in a rush-rush   
  
mood when I was younger to learn how to actually wait for something."  
  
  
  
" I know Usagi-hime"  
  
  
" I thought I told you not to call me Hime anymore. I not a hime anymore I Cosmos now   
  
and that's all I'll ever be until I die, but I doubt that that will ever happen anytime soon."  
  
  
" You can't blame yourself or anyone else for what happen with Chaos that's just how   
  
things workout."  
  
  
  
" Just how things work out Puck! Why weren't my friends reborn after the battle if that's   
  
how things work out? If things worked out the way they were suppose to then my friends   
  
and everyone else would still be alive. I wasn't strong enough to take on Chaos. It was   
  
too strong for me. I didn't even destroy it all I did was put it in a deep sleep. Good has to   
  
have evil to balance it just like life and death, day and night, heaven and hell and all   
  
those other things."  
  
  
  
" I know that but you still can't blame myself."  
  
" Who can I blame then Puck?"  
  
Usagi's body started to tremble as she tried not to cry. Her knees bucked under her just   
  
before she started to fall toward the ground. Just as she was about to hit it Puck caught   
  
her.  
  
  
" Who can I blame for it Puck?" She cried out.  
  
  
" If you blame anyone blame the sisters."  
  
  
" Hai I blame them but its their duty to plan out how everyone lives their life, how they   
  
die, what they do, and all that other stuff."  
  
  
" Then you can't blame anyone then that's just how things work."  
  
  
' Hai your right that's how things work but if I find someone who is responsible for this   
  
they're going to get a piece of my mind and power."  
  
  
Puck helped Usagi up as he replied 'chuckle' " let me know so I can come see it."  
  
  
"So what did Grandma T say about me coming to visit"  
  
  
" Nothing really except maybe that I drugged you or something for you to come back   
  
willingly to Alavon."  
  
  
"Oh."  
  
" Why did you never want to come to Alavon of your own free will?"  
  
  
" Why? Because Lord Oberon scares the hell out of me sometimes."  
  
  
" I thought he was your grandfather?"  
  
  
" He is and he isn't"  
  
  
"How is that?"  
  
  
" Well GrandMa T when she left Alavon was sort of pregnant with Mama."  
  
  
"What do you mean sort of pregnant? Either you're pregnant or you're not."  
  
  
" Before you interrupted me I was getting to that. Well she was still an egg. When   
  
GrandMa T got to my dimension she got interested in some guy and by the time Lord  
  
Oberon you know what fertilized the egg the other guy's did too at the same time so Lord   
  
Oberon is my Gramps but I think he's only half."   
  
  
" Do you know who the other one is?"  
  
  
" Kind of. Mama talked about him sometimes but when I asked GrandMa T or Gramp O   
  
they didn't really want to talk about him."  
  
  
" Oh 'chuckle' now I see why you take more after Lady Titania then Lord Oberon. I   
  
have another question. Who is Your father?"  
  
  
" I don't know. What I do know is that he died trying to save Mama while she was   
  
pregnant with me, GrandMa T and Gramps didn't like hime and that I take after him in   
  
hair, eye color and some of his habits."  
  
  
" Think we should be getting back to Alavon before Lady Titania gets worried and thinks I   
  
did something to you."   
  
"Hai"  
  
" Also should tell you there are a clan of Gargoyles staying on the land that was given."  
  
  
" There is. Let's just see about that."  
  
  
A grayish-white portal appeared underneath Usagi. A twinkle seemed to be in Puck's   
  
eyes as he exclaimed " Wish I could go with you but I have some things to attend to.   
  
Bai-Bai! Oh there's also a two hundred foot drop so I be prepared to hit the ground if I   
  
were you!"  
  
  
"Puck I'm gonna kill you win I get the chance!" Usagi screamed as she disappeared.  
  
  
"Ha, ha if you can catch me!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you enjoyed itmay have been short. Let me know how it was in a review or   
  
E-mail. My E-mail address is Sailor_Goddess_Selena@yahoo.com. I also need to   
  
know if anyone is willing to pre-read my chapters before I post them so I can know if I   
  
made any mistakes or if I need to change something. E-mail if you want to or leave   
  
your E-mail in your review. When you E-mail me I will E-mail you back letting you what   
  
all you need to know to look for in mistakes and things and what all animes/cartoons you   
  
need to know about. Another thing is a friend of mine will be writing some of the   
  
chapters for My Life.  
  
Sailor Goddess Selena.  
  
Posted Saturday,April 6,2002 at 8:37 PM on FanFiction.Net 


	3. Story Note

I know I haven't update in about two months, I think, but I've been kinda busy. Anyway I should probably have the next chapter of My Life posted by at least Sunday night if not probably by Monday afternoon. I can't really grantee when I'm going to update but I know it will be before the month is over.  
  
Sailor Goddess Selena 


	4. Chapter 3

My Life  
  
  
  
Disclaimer  
  
  
Sailor Moon does not belong to me. It belongs to Naoko Takeuchi, DIC, and   
  
some other companies that I don't know of. Dragon Ball Z doesn't either it belongs to me.   
  
It belongs to Akira Toriyama, Toei Animation, and some other companies. I also don't   
  
own the shows that I will make a reference to in the story.  
  
  
  
  
Author's note  
  
  
This will be a mult-crossover fanfiction but the main crossover I focusing on is   
  
Dragon Ball Z. Those who want to know what all I'm crossing over can e-mail me, leave   
  
your e-mail in your review (if you do review) or if your clueless to what I'm talking about.   
  
Those who e-mail me please put My Life Crossover in the subject line so that I will open   
  
it and reply to you because as I said before if I don't know who its from or what it is I   
  
want open it I'll delete it or just ignore it. Another thing it has been about two thousand   
  
years after the Final Battle with Chaos and three thousand years after the fall of the   
  
Moon Kingdom but that's only in Usagi's world. Time passes by three times faster in her   
  
world then it does in Alavon. Also in the prologue when I said the sisters I meant Fate   
  
and Destiny not the Weird Sisters.   
  
  
Author's Note 2: I would have had the story up soon butttt FanFiction.Net wouldn't let me  
  
login half the time. And when I did login it wouldn't let me update my story. Hopefully   
  
they will fix all the problems with the site. Now on to the story!  
  
  
* This means a different place.  
  
~ This means time pasted by  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
^ Someone from a different cartoon or anime  
  
"(Telepathy or someone talking to someone in their head.  
  
  
My Life Chapter Three  
  
  
  
{Stupid Puck making fall that high from the sky and on top of that a iron mat.   
  
Ugh he just wait. He's gonna get it good when I get back. Then he doesn't even tell me   
  
where he dropped me. Wait a minute this is my side of the island! There's Everlasting   
  
Spring and Summer Castle.}  
  
  
"Let's split up. It'll be faster to find the intruder that way."  
  
  
Floating the air behind a nearby tree Usagi watched as the group of sixteen gargoyles   
  
and one human woman split up into four groups of four.   
  
  
  
{Intruder my ass! I own this side of Avalon Island. Well, let's just see what this clan of   
  
gargoyles are made of. Wait a minute. Isn't this Goliath's clan? Is that him, I thought he   
  
was still under that spell} Placing an invisible spell over herself she floated out into the   
  
open so she could hear them better.  
  
  
  
"Angela, Elisa, Gabriel, Mist and I shall be in Group Red. You shall split the rest of the   
  
others between yourselves," a male gargoyle commanded. After a few movements and   
  
stated voices the others formed three more groups of four.  
  
  
  
"Elisa give them the communication devices." The human woman of the group walked   
  
forward and handed each of the other groups one.   
  
  
  
"Each group has a button that contacts them and the members of that party. Group Red is   
  
Goliath and my groups color button. Group Blue is Hope's group; Group Green is Gypsy's   
  
group and Group Orange is Orbit's group." Elisa explained as she handed them out.  
  
  
  
{I guess I could show myself to them now and not have to fight them and explain things   
  
four different times after they split up.}   
  
  
  
  
"May I ask who are you calling an intruder when this side of Avalon Island belongs to   
  
me." Usagi said as she took off the invisibility spell.  
  
  
  
"King Oberon gave my clan and I permission to stay here though." Gabriel called up to   
  
her.  
  
  
  
"He had no right to do that. How did you mange to get his permission to stay here is a   
  
mystery to me. But I do know that he rarely and I do mean rarely speaks must less give   
  
his permission to mortals or gargoyles unless someone or I talk into it.  
  
  
  
"He challenged us to a fight and lost and since he lost he gave us he had to let us stay   
  
here and also promise that no harm would come to us." He replied.  
  
  
  
" So he lost huh. GrandMa T must have had something to do with this, because at his full   
  
power he should have been able to easily able to defeat you or you find out that he is   
  
valuable to iron."  
  
  
"GrandMa T? You must mean Queen Titania."  
  
  
  
"Hai that's the exact person I'm talking about. Tell how did you defeat King Oberon. He is   
  
after all one most powerful of the Fay."  
  
  
  
" As you mention before he does have a weakness of iron and we find that out because   
  
Queen Titania told us in a riddle like form."  
  
  
Floating down toward the ground Usagi landed in-between Gabriel and Mist.  
  
  
" What do you think your doing?" Gabriel questioned as he tried to trip her with his   
  
tail, " If it's a fight you want than you'll get one."  
  
  
  
" I'm just standing. Is that a crime in my mother's homeland now? Yesh things sure do   
  
change when you leave for a while." Usagi sarcastically answered.   
  
  
  
" What are those things on your feet." Goliath questioned before Gabriel could try to pull   
  
anything else.  
  
  
"Oh, these? These are my high-heels are made of iron. I only wear these when I don't   
  
want anyone here to know I'm here. I also can't use any strong magic or touch   
  
something that doesn't have iron covering it or King Oberon and the others will find out   
  
I'm here. That's another reason why I'm not really trying to fight Mr. I'm-so-tough here.   
  
But if I have to kick his butt to get him to leave me alone then so be it."  
  
  
"And when I first arrived I landed on an iron mat thanks to the help of Puck. But since   
  
GrandPa O is valuable to iron he couldn't sense me. Besides I want GrandMa T to worry   
  
about me so Puck can get in trouble."  
  
  
  
" So basically if you touch any part of the land that doesn't have iron on King Oberon   
  
and the others will find out that you're here." Elisa stated back to her.  
  
  
"Yep. Basically."  
  
  
"Let's get back to the castle then, it seems that you are no threat to us." Gabriel placed   
  
Usagi between his wings on his back as he and the others climbed the nearest trees.   
  
Spreading his wings he glided back to the castle with the others behind him.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
***************************At Alavon Castle***********************************  
  
  
Where is she Puck?! She should have been here hours ago if what you said is   
  
true." Queen Titania screamed at Puck as he looked down at the ground trying not to   
  
look in the anger Queen's eyes.  
  
  
" Its true Queen Titania I did bring her but I dropped her off somewhere around   
  
Everlasting Spring and Summer Castle." He replied.  
  
  
"Then where is she Puck!?"  
  
  
"I don't know My Queen."  
  
  
"Wait a minute did you say you dropped her off? "  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
"What kind of drop off Puck and it better be a good kind."  
  
  
  
Puck gulped before he spoke. " Well she kinda did fall two hundred feet onto an iron   
  
mat." he said t praying to any god or goddess that was watching that Usagi would be all   
  
right and appear before them.  
  
  
  
"Two hundred feet! Are you crazy! You know that she could be hurt with kind of   
  
inpack!" Picking up the nearest object, with her powers, which just happened to be a   
  
stone table, she threw it at Puck.  
  
  
King Oberon, who just happened to pick a bad time to walk through the door as Puck   
  
dodges the table. A loud thud was heard as King Oberon hit the wall and slided to the   
  
floor.  
  
  
" What in the hell is going on in here my love." He questioned as he got up shaking his   
  
head. Queen Titania walked over to him she explained the situation to him the best way   
  
she could. Including everything Puck had told her.   
  
  
Turning his head so fast it looked like to fly off he looked Puck with flames in his eyes. "   
  
So you're saying that you don't know where my granddaughter is Puck?"  
  
  
"Hai."  
  
  
"And she fell two hundred feet onto an iron mat."  
  
  
  
Feeling a little pinch at the back of his neck, that told him someone was watching him,   
  
Puck slowly backed away from the enraged royal couple and decided he would try to   
  
disappear before he got himself killed and find Usagi.  
  
  
"Hai, I'm sorry you highnesses but I must go." With that he vanished from the room.  
  
  
" PUCK!!!!!"  
  
  
  
***********************Everlasting Spring and Summer Castle*******************************  
  
  
  
  
"Did ye find out who was out there Goliath?" an elder woman asked as Goliath and   
  
everyone else that went with him walked into a room where she, and two men   
  
bandaged wounded gargoyles up.  
  
  
" We did Princess Katherine." Goliath replied. He pointed to where Gabriel was   
  
standing.  
  
  
{Princess Katherine. I seem to remember that name but from where?}  
  
  
" Well be they friend or they be foe."  
  
  
{I remember now! She was the princess of Castle Wyvern and the niece of King Kenneth.   
  
I would sometimes seek in hiding with Mother or Pluto and come to Earth to Castle   
  
Wyvern. Sometimes both Mother and Pluto would go and we would sometimes bring   
  
Hotaru. We came because Mother knew Princess Elena, Katherine's mother. But   
  
shouldn't she be dead? How did she end up on Alavon and I thought she had disdain for   
  
gargoyles. Though I can't see way. I wonder does she remember me.}  
  
  
" This is..." Goliath continued " I umm didn't get your name."  
  
  
Stepping out to where everyone could see her Usagi said " My name is Princess Serenity   
  
but everyone calls me Usagi or Usa. It is nice to see you again Katherine."  
  
  
With a look of disbelief Princess Katherine exclaimed" Usagi? Thy rabbit of the   
  
Moon. That's not possible everyone in the Silver Alliance was killed included the   
  
princess of the moon."  
  
  
" You're right but Mother had the Silver Alliance Princesses reborn."  
  
  
" Even if that is true you're not Usagi."  
  
  
" If I can prove who I say I am then when you believe me?"  
  
  
"Yes, I guess I would wouldn't I."  
  
  
Walking up to Princess Katherine she whispered in her ear. " You had a crush on   
  
Haruka, and since you thought she was a he you kissed her when I dared you to. Then   
  
when you found out you wouldn't talk to me for the next two visits when I came to   
  
Earth."  
  
  
"I'm afraid ye came at a bad time old friend, "Princess Katherine stated as she hugged   
  
Usagi," We seem to be under attack by a female gargoyle and a man. They also seem to   
  
posse great sorcerer weapons.  
  
  
"/ Usagi I gonna kill you when I find you!!"/ Puck yelled into Usagi's head.   
  
  
Holding her head Usagi replied. "I don't think I'll be staying that long anyway I have   
  
to go visit family."  
  
  
"Are you all right Usagi? You're not ill or injured are ye?" Katherine questioned her   
  
seeing that she had grabbed her head like it was hurting.  
  
  
"Yes I'm all right but I have to leave. Maybe I'll stop by later." As she disappeared   
  
Usagi called out," I hope you get rid of your problem. Bye for now!"  
  
"/ Hey Puck. Let's play a little game. It's called find the rabbit"/  
  
"/ Serenity!!"/  
  
************************** Where Usagi is**********************************************  
  
"Damn it Botan, Old Woman! I didn't agree to any of this and you know it."  
  
" Too bad." The 'Old Woman' replied.  
  
"Umm excuse sir and miss could you tell me where I am. I would really appreciate   
  
it." Usagi asked. Taking a look around Usagi notice that she was in some kind of   
  
field.   
  
  
"/ Welcome Princess and Ruler Cosmos. /" A voiced whispered in her mind.  
  
"/ Who or what the hell are you? /"  
  
"/ Do not worry yourself about whom I am just know that while you are here you must   
  
train with the old woman and boy. The training you shall receive here might come in   
  
handy when you leave. /"  
  
"/ If you say. /"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Six Months Later/ Three Day~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
/" Usagi? /" Usagi looked to see if one of the people in the room had said something.  
  
" Did you say something Yuskue?"  
  
"No Usa why?" Yuskue answered  
  
  
For the past six months in this world Usagi had been training Yuskue and Genkai   
  
learning how to use her spirit energy. Usagi eyes widen as she remember that Puck was   
  
still looking for her.  
  
  
"Yuskue, Genkai I want to tell you good-bye."   
  
  
"What do you mean Usa! You're not going anyway." Yuskue exclaimed.  
  
  
" On the contra she is."  
  
Yuskue, Genkai, and Usagi looked up to a portal form over them.  
  
"Who the hell are you?" Yuskue questioned as he and Genkai got into fight   
  
positions," And what do you want with Usagi."  
  
  
With an amused look on his face Puck replied" what I want with Usagi has nothing to do   
  
with you."  
  
  
"Puck," Usagi signed out " your only doing this so that they'll pick a fight with you. You   
  
should really grow up sometimes."  
  
  
"You shouldn't be talking. Thanks to you Lady Titania and King Oberon want my head   
  
on a silver plate until they see that they 'precious' granddaughter is ok. Do you know   
  
how hard it is to avoid being caught be them."  
  
  
"It's your fault you drop me on that iron mat and I was just getting back at you."  
  
  
Genkai and Yuskue sat down in two nearby chairs as the two argued.   
  
  
Yuskue leaned over in whispered in a low voice to Genkai," do you think they will   
  
notice that we're still here?"  
  
  
"I doubt it Yuskue," taking a sip of her tea she looked at 'Puck' and Usagi," I doubt it."  
  
  
"Hey you two you!" Yuskue yelled.   
  
  
"What!"  
  
  
Yuskue looked at his foot as if he had taken a sudden interest in them and replied"   
  
Umm. Never mind."  
  
  
Setting down her cup Genkai looked at them" Would you two quit acting like a couple of  
  
little kids." She turn to Yuskue and give him a 'that's how its done look."  
  
  
"Sorry Genkai. Anyway I have to go now Puck has to take me home." Usagi walked over   
  
to where the other two occupations of the room were.  
  
  
Usagi hugged Genkai and whispered 'don't be so hard on Yuskue, he's a good kid but he   
  
doesn't realize it yet."  
  
  
Usagi turned to where Yuskue stood and said as she hit him on the arm softly "don't give   
  
Genkai such a hard time and she'll stop being so hard so hard on you."  
  
  
Puck opened a portal stepped in it. "Its time to go Usagi."   
  
  
"I'm comin'. Usagi stated as she too step through it.  
  
  
******************************************Portal*************************************  
  
"So how long have I been gone Puck."  
  
  
"About three days."  
  
  
"So how bad did they flip. "Usagi asked with a twinkled in her eyes.  
  
  
"Flipped?" Puck said as his voice rose "I wouldn't call it that they've are crazy. They   
  
have a three foot long list about things they can do to me. Yea I definitely wouldn't say   
  
they flipped."  
  
  
Puck opened another portal and pushed Usagi through it.   
  
  
"Have fun explaining to them why you disappeared for three days. "Puck exclaimed as   
  
she disappeared.  
  
  
Opening another portal Puck walked through it and muttered "Usagi is gonna be the   
  
death of me one of these days.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"GrandMa I can take care of myself." Usagi whined out.   
  
  
"I know but I would feel safer if Puck went with you." Lady Tatiana stated as she   
  
hugged Usagi.   
  
  
"I'm not taking him with me and that's final GrandMother. "Usagi said before she started   
  
to lose her breath.  
  
  
Letting Usagi go Lady Tatiana looked at her and said " All right. But I'm sending him   
  
every four months to check up on you while you're in that world."   
  
  
"Which world's four months?" Usagi wheezed out.   
  
  
"That worlds of course. Better yet I'll go with him to" she exclaimed.  
  
  
"My life's gonna be a nightmare when she comes" Usagi muttered. Speaking loud she   
  
said "well I'll see you in four months then bye," and disappear.  
  
  
********************************************************************************  
  
"Who the hell are you onna? And what are you doing in my gravity room."  
  
Usagi nervously laugh out "Who me?" Noticing the muscles through the man's shirt   
  
she decided to play 'innocent dumb blonde.'   
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here and for who I am I'm just a nobody so I'll be leave   
  
now. Bye!"  
  
  
  
  
I hoped you enjoyed it may and I hope I didn't offend anyone by the dumb blonde thing.   
  
Let me know how it was in a review or E-mail. My E-mail address is   
  
Sailor_Goddess_Selena@yahoo.com. I also want atleast five reviews for this chapter   
  
good, bad, or even a flame will do.  
  
Sailor Goddess Selena.  
  
Posted Saturday, June 29, 2002 at 6:31 PM on FanFiction.Net 


	5. Chapter 4

My Life.  
  
  
I don't own any of these characters used in this story.  
  
* This means a different place.  
  
~ This means time passed by  
  
*~ This means a different place and time has passed by  
  
"Someone speaking  
  
{Someone's thoughts  
  
~* Someone's dream  
  
# Television or Radio  
  
  
  
Recap  
  
"Who the hell are you onna? And what are you doing in my gravity room."  
  
Usagi nervously laugh out "Who me?" Noticing the muscles through the man's shirt   
  
she decided to play 'innocent dumb blonde.'   
  
"I don't know what I'm doing here and for who I am I'm just a nobody so I'll be leave   
  
now. Bye!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Now ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Don't try that bullshit with me onna. I can that you not human by your aura. So tell   
  
what the hell you are doing here and who you work for and I might make it a fast, and   
  
painless death."  
  
  
"You are right I'm not human. As for who I am I'm Tsukino Usagi" she explained.   
  
Heading for what she thought was the door she turned around and said, "And I will be   
  
leaving now."  
  
  
Usagi assumed that the man that was making death threats, playing ask Usagi   
  
twenty questions and trying to keep her hostage was getting angry, because he was  
  
starting to glow a bright yellow color.  
  
  
"Besides I don't have time to deal pig head arrogant men who think they are all   
  
powerful."  
  
  
"No one disrespects me. Vegeta the Prince of the Saiyajins." Taking steps toward   
  
Usagi he continued, "Do you even know what I can do to your puny body onna."  
  
  
Usagi rolled her eyes and replied sarcastically "Look I have about a thousand   
  
different ideas about what you and every man or woman could do to my body. So to   
  
answer your question yes I know what you could possibly do to it."   
  
  
Usagi giggled since she had only made him madder. Sure he may try to kill her but   
  
she couldn't help not to flirt with death. She had basically done it dozens of times before.   
  
She had lived through each time too. So why not do it now?   
  
"Besides we only just meet. I don't even know you and you don't know me. Thanks   
  
for the offer though but I think I'll pass," Opening the door, " for now" she walked out   
  
the door and half way down the hall before she blacked out.   
  
Those who would have been in the hallway would have Vegeta smirking evilly and an   
  
unconscious blonde woman on the ground.  
  
  
************************* Bluma's Lab ***************************************  
  
BANG! CRASH! BOOM!  
  
That's all Bluma had been hearing for the past five hours. She was getting tried of the   
  
noise and was starting to get a headache.  
  
  
"Damn-it!" Bluma jumped back as a glass tube fell to the ground causing a small fire.   
  
Picking up the fire extinguisher by the table she put the fire out before it could   
  
spread.  
  
  
"Is everything in there alright honey." A woman walked in with a tray of food. " Here I   
  
brought you some food and an aspirin."  
  
  
"Yea everything's alright. Besides it wasn't anything I couldn't handle."   
  
Bluma sit the extinguisher and left the lab. Walking into the break room where her   
  
mother was Bluma sat down in one of the chairs at the table.   
  
  
"Thanks for bring these for me."  
  
  
"No problem honey. I have to go water my garden. See you later OK."   
  
"Ok."  
  
Bluma picked up an apple as her mother left. Taking a bite out of it and chewing it   
  
she started to think.  
  
BANG!  
  
The building started to shake as the bangs and other noise continued. Bluma having   
  
jumped up at the noises and the shaking of the building had started to choke. Hitting   
  
her chest several times she finally got the piece of the apple in her throat to go down.   
  
Picking up one of bottled waters she took several longs gulps to smooth out the   
  
roughness she felt in her throat. Bluma sat there for twenty minutes. {I have had   
  
enough. I really need to get those rooms soundproof or have it relocated to some   
  
else. Like the moon. That's odd I haven't heard a single loud noise for the pass   
  
twenty minutes.} Bluma sat there for another ten minutes. {That's really odd because   
  
if he had left he would at least have told me to have something to eat when he got   
  
back. I am going to check on him. Besides it's been a whole month and he hasn't   
  
blown up the gravity room yet.}   
  
  
  
Getting up Bluma took off her lab coat and left the room. Walking down several long  
  
hallways she made it to her destination. Grasping at the scene in front of her Bluma   
  
ran to where Usagi laid and checked for a pulse. " What the hell is going on here   
  
Vegeta!" Looking her over Bluma so no visible wounds but saw a small bruise   
  
forming on her neck. "Why did you attack her? You could have killed her."  
  
  
  
"She's an enemy and I'm going to send her to the next dimension before that third   
  
class baka Kakarot or one of his brats can do it. Now move onna."  
  
  
  
"I will do no such thing Vegeta and my name is Bluma not onna." Bluma said as she   
  
stood in front Vegeta stopping him from attacking. "I don't care if she is an enemy.   
  
She hasn't tried to blow the planet or kill someone yet. So in till she does she is   
  
innocence. Now pick her up and take her to the med. room or you are sleeping   
  
outside, cook your own food and not use the gravity room for a month."  
  
  
"I could careless about you're cooking or sleeping outside for a month." Vegeta said as   
  
he started to levitate. "I refuse to help this disrespectful onna." Blowing a hole in the roof   
  
he flew out.  
  
  
  
" Hey Dad," a voice called out as they came around the corner, " I ready to start training."  
  
" Trunks you're not training today."  
  
  
  
"Why not?" Trunks questioned as he walked closer to where his mom stood. " Who is she   
  
Mom and where is Dad?"  
  
  
  
  
" I don't know Trunks. She was already knocked out when I came over here to talk with   
  
that arrogant father of yours and he flew off somewhere." Grabbing Usagi's feet   
  
she told Trunks to help her carry her to the med. room. Doing as he was told he him her   
  
carry the strange girl.  
  
{Wait till I tell Goten about this. We might have a new enemy. } 


End file.
